Gosuto Hanto: Blood cowered petals
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The SPR group is on a new case, but then something shocking happens and they soon naed to realize that this mission has the highest prize to offer them, they lives... Rating may change if needed...


A/N: great it happened again…I sometimes really hate having to much ideas at the same time

A/N: great it happened again…I sometimes really hate having to much ideas at the same time. Ah well this will be my first try with this anime so spear me…

Disclaimer: There is no chance of me owning Ghost Hunt and I think you will all know just who I own here…

I. Prologue/Exorcism gone wrong?

_--_

_If __someone would have told me that my live would turn more chaotic then it already is I wouldn't have believed them. My name is Taniyama Mai and I'm a 17 years old, second year High School student whose part-time job is somewhat unusual. I'm working for the __Shibuya Psychic Research Center of for short SPR. We had already many risky cases to encounter, but what now happened was something we would have never thought we would be facing one day…_

**June Day 1.**

"There is that starange shadow…" Mai said while holding Masako, both of them shaking in fear of the last vision they had.

_**Three minutes ago… **_

The group just entered the dark cawe where the shrine was located as suddenly both Mai and Masako froze down, a feeling of fear and deathly cold spreading in they bodies, then ev erything went black…

"_Ugh…my head hurts…" Mai groaned as she carefully sat up on the cold cave floor. _

"_Mai, are you alright?" Mai nearly jumped in fright, but when she turned to her side her body relaxed to see Masako sitting beside her. _

"_Where are we?" she asked, but the other only shook her head. _

"_I don't know, but do you feel this?" she asked the other as they stood up. _

"_You mean that we should go deeper to the shrine?" she asked and the other nodded. _

_Continuing they way both girls heard suddenly the soun d of shouts, mantras and praying. Running to the surce they reached the heart of the cave which possesed a little under earth see, thze shrine was on a little island in the middle. As they reached it they breaths hiched, there were seven people fighting against a dark shadow which was emerging from the shrine, but they couldn't see the peoples faces, who were all badly injoured, everyones was cowered in shadows. Then there was a great light and the strangers screamed and fell to the ground as black hands started pulling them in something which looked like a portal, leaving a trail of blood behind. _

"Bou-san, John start the exorcism together!" Naru yellede and both the monk and priest nodded stepping forth.

_**--**_

_**In the same place, but in an other time… **_

"Akihito, Johanna start the exorcism!" yelled a boy with raven black hair as he looked over at a sandy haired boy in a monk's outfic and the young girl dressede as a nun.

"In the beginning was the word…" they young girl started chanting, hands strongly wrapped around the rosary she wore around her neck.

* * *

"…and the word was God…" John said as he seed out holly water, the Bible strongly held in his other hand.

"On-habahaba-kyuuta-sabataruma-sabasaba-kitsudokan…"

* * *

"…on-data-gato-nau-baya-sowaka…"

"Uhm…guys this isn't working…" said a young redhead in her miko dress as she suddenly gasped.

"Hm…should something like that happen?" an other boy asked while adju8sting his glasses.

The others wanted to answer, but then suddenly a great wind come up and started to pull everyone in the portal, they couldn't fight it.

* * *

"Bou-san, John! Something is opening in front of you!" Yasuhara said, but it was already to late the portasl opened and threw out suddenly seven children between the ages of sixteen and twenty, everyone crashing against Bou-san. "Uuups…should have called earlyer." He said grinning.

"Ugh…has everyone written down the infos of that truck which hit us." Asked a boy in glasses, but was ignored as the young redhead grabbed the sandy haired monk who sat up on her side by the front of his robes and started shaking him.

"Akihito you complet baka what the bloody hel did you mess up…" she growled.

"Mi…Mi…Miyako I…I didn't mess up…" he managed to get out.

"Uhm…gomen, but who are you?" asked suddenly a confused voice from they side and all seven stared shocked at Mai and the others.

_And with the arriv al of those seven our probably biggest case started, I can only hope that we will manage to solve it then… _

…_then our lives depend on it…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think of the first chapter, you will get the nemes of all seven in the next chap pluss a new character will also come…


End file.
